Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5483266-20150218061517
I'm still a few episodes behind on Shameless but I've seen enough to write about it because so much has happened that I am NOT okay with. -SPOILERS AHEAD- - Fiona's storyline: S4 was a pivotal time for her where she had to claw her way back up into everyone's good graces after a mistake that could have been lethal. Her love life is the least compelling thing about her but somehow she has three men chasing after her this season. Blah. I guess it makes sense that she'd jump into a marriage with Gus because she craves and thrives in chaos, but seriously, romance shouldn't be the defining nature of her plots. - I appreciate that Kev is trying to be a good father (and he IS) but Vee's issues are still valid and it's not fair to her that he spends all his time doting on the children while ignoring their mother. And he has no right to dictate what Vee can do with her body regarding them; breastfeeding is no easy task, especially if the babies actually bite a really sensitive fucking area! That said, I hope they don't go through with a divorce. Prior to giving birth to the twins they were the healthiest and most stable couple on the show; I can only hope they don't lose what made them so special to begin with at the hands of these writers. - Whatever happened to Carl and Bonnie? I can't with how they're sexualizing a thirteen/fourteen year old boy. It is so uncomfortable seeing these older girls taking advantage of him and for him to revel in it because he's ~getting action and doesn't know any better. - Sammi is so annoying with how she desecrates Sheila's home without a care in the world and latches onto people like a goddamn leech, but she doesn't deserve getting treated like a prostitute and pimped out by her own father. Frank never ceases to disgust me. Just when I think he can't be any more offensive, he finds some way to breach the limit. And then he has the fucking nerve to drink in front of the parents of the deceased boy who donated his own liver to Frank's undeserving ass. WHY is he still the protagonist of this show? - I am fucking pissed with the writing for Debbie this season. I get it: she's battling puberty and is desperately seeking validation and approval of those bitchy high school girls but don't try to tell me she knows nothing about rape. She may not have had much of a sex education but after four seasons of Debbie being portrayed as precocious, mature and wise beyond her years, somehow she doesn't understand the meaning of consent? Bullshit. The writers took Debbie's innocence and with it, a ship that I actually supported because of its pure dynamic. My heart breaks for poor Matty. The only thing I am glad about for this storyline is that at the very least a male rape victim got the chance to tell off the perpetrator, but of course they negate that with Lip's idiotic rape apologism bullshit. Lip is my king, but I want to smack him upside the head during moments like these. - Last but not least, what kind of fuckery was that poor excuse of a sendoff for Mandy? Here you have one of the most tragic but strong characters on this goddamn show and this is how they end her story? The writers did her such a terrible injustice. Now I understand that Mandy's fate is realistic, especially since she shares traits in common with battered women and given her adverse circumstances, but not even granting her the dignity of having an onscreen farewell? That's just wrong. I'm almost certain that if she told Lip she was leaving right then and there, maybe, just maybe he would have gotten the courage to say the three words he could never bring himself to reciprocate before. And that would have been enough to get Mandy to stay, or at least end things with her abuser with the knowledge that the love of her life loves her back. That she is worthy of genuine affection. That she deserves better than what she gives herself credit for. I just hope this isn't the last we've seen or heard of her...otherwise, the writers have hell to pay. I'm going to miss the shit out of her and everything she brought to the show. Her friendship with Ian. Her world-weary, cynical demeanor belying a fragile heart that would do anything to serve and protect her loved ones. Her twisted sister dynamic with Debbie. Her support for Ian and Mickey's relationship. And last but not least, the sheer potential she had and the endgame she deserved but never received.